La batalla perdida (Lord Sif & Lady Loki)
by EntreSabanas
Summary: Después de una batalla contra un grupo de gigantes de hielo en las murallas de Asgard, Lord Sif es seducido por la reina, Lady Loki, a quien ha deseado desde hace siglos pero no ha tocado por respeto y honor. Sin embargo, ser el dios de la guerra no funciona cuando la batalla se trata entre sábanas.
1. 1- Irascible

**PARTE UNO**

 **IRASCIBLE**

Lord Sif Gunnarson entró al salón del trono de Asgard con paso firme, y sus ojos se encontraron con la reina sentada en el trono.

—Saludos, Lady Loki —Lord Sif le hizo una leve reverencia mirándola a los ojos.

Lady Loki alzó una ceja con indignación.

—Hubiera preferido que te pusieras de rodillas ante mí, Lord Sif.

El guerrero se inclinó profundamente y plantó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Mis disculpas, milady.

Ella sonrió con perversión.

—Mucho mejor, Lord Sif, ahora ya puedes levantarte.

Él se puso de pie sin cambiar su expresión. Estaba habituado a los caprichos y aires de la princesa, ahora su reina.

Ella se levantó del trono y acomodo su vestido un poco.

—Lord Sif, es un placer verlo nuevo después de tanto tiempo-

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Lady Loki —el dios inclinó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Interrumpió ella con seriedad.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Que había casi muerto en batalla y que había pasado casi un mes recuperándose en casa de su madre? ¿Que se había ofendido porque en ese tiempo la reina no había preguntado por él? ¿Que había estado enojado con Lady Loki por ello y seguía estándolo? No. Era estúpido, indebido e irrespetuoso. No iba a decir eso. En su lugar, sonrió.

—Estuve de expedición en Alfheim, milady. Un grupo insurgente insistía en atacar la capital. Tuvimos que defenderla, pero tomó tiempo porque estaba sitiada.

—No seas mentiroso —Ella caminó con elegancia para acercarse a él y en sus labios había una sonrisa llena de malicia—. No engañes al engaño —tocó su frente con un dedo. Lord Sif odiaba cuando Lady Loki hacía eso. Se obligó a no apartarle la mano de un golpe cuando le tocó la frente, y frunció los labios en una línea recta.

—Muy fuerte lo que pasó ahí —ella quitó su mano segundos más tarde—. Ya te descubrí, Lord Sif, y yo también debería estar enojada contigo. No tuviste la decencia de decirme o mandar a alguien para que me avisara de aquello. Pude haberte curado con mi magia.

Él quería decirle que un buen rey se preocupaba por el estado de sus guerreros y pedía reportes diarios, pero se lo calló, y agachó la cabeza para no fulminarla con la mirada. Siendo un hombre, le era difícil someterse ante una mujer, y más aún ante Lady Loki.

—Mis disculpas, Su Majestad.

La reina observó sus uñas por un momento.

—Tus disculpas son aceptas, milord —caminó un poco a su alrededor observándolo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Entrelazó las manos delante de él cuadrando los hombros, mientras era objeto de observación de la diosa del engaño.

—Me encuentro bien, milady.

Ella observaba a Lord Sif como si se tratara de su presa. Aún tenía aquella sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Bueno, creo que vuelvo a tenerte de niñero.

Lord Sif entrecerró los ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible.

—Escolta personal y guardia, si no le importa. Creo que usted ya no es una niña que necesite niñero, aunque yo sea unos siglos mayor que usted, milady. A menos que quiera objetar lo contrario, en cuyo caso no la contradiré.

—Te digo así porque quiero y siempre estas detrás, cuidando de las cosas que hago —Ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja—. Sé que eres mi escolta porque madre así lo ha querido.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió interiormente. ¿Acaso ella seguía creyendo que esa era la única razón por la que él velado por ella día y noche? Sus ojos destellaron pero bajó la cabeza ante de volver a mirarla.

—Como usted diga, mi reina.

—Hay otra razón —Lady Loki sonrió de lado y volvió a caminar por el salón haciendo sonar sus tacones con cada paso que daba—. Sabes… me divierte hacerte enojar cada vez que entro a tu mente. Hay cosas divertidas e interesantes en ese lugar.

El guerrero apretó el puño dentro del guante de cuero pero mantuvo una expresión neutral y siguió a la diosa con los ojos. El movimiento de ella cuando caminaba despertaba ciertas partes de él con más fuerza de la que hubiese deseado.

—Dígame, milady, ¿alguna vez le enseñaron que es de mala educación incursionar en las mentes de los demás? No pretendió hacerlo sonar irrespetuoso, pero no había otro modo.

Ella se quedó pensando.

—Sí, me lo enseño mi madre... Pero, vamos, con eso he descubierto cosas interesantes —le guiñó un ojo y luego se rió—. Y no deberías ser irrespetuoso con tu reina.

Él cruzó el brazo sobre el pecho y se inclinó ligeramente a modo de disculpa. No dijo nada porque probablemente cada palabra que saliera de sus labios sería usada por Lady Loki en su contra como burla o algo peor.

—Vamos, contesta, por favor —Ella puso la mirada seria cuando no tuvo respuesta del Lord—. O te sacaré lo que no me quieres decir de una forma que no te va a gustar para nada.

—Lo sabe ya, milady. Podríamos ahorrarnos la humillación y pasar a algo más importante, como la seguridad en la frontera norte. Hay noticias de gigantes de hielo buscando un camino de entrada en la muralla —Lord Sif cambió el peso al otro pie y apoyó una mano enguantada en el puño de su espada.

La reina alargó la mano izquierda y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Sacudió la cabeza un poco— Bien, lleva a varios guerreros a vigilar la frontera. Yo buscaré un hechizo que los mantenga lejos de Asgard.

—A sus órdenes, milady.

Lord Sif inclinó la cabeza, plantando una rodilla en el suelo como si no fuese a mandar guerreros a la frontera, lo ordenara ella o no. Como jefe de la guardia, estaba encargado de ello, y si la reina se olvidaba o lo ignoraba, él lo haría igual. Se puso de pie, la miró brevemente y se giró para marcharse, alejándose del salón.

Tenía a los guerreros bien entrenados, y con sólo un par de gestos de la mano, sin siquiera detener sus pasos mientras se encaminaba a las caballerizas, consiguió que una formación de los más destacados soldados se alineara tras él. Los demás tomaron los puestos vacíos en las entradas del palacio, en sincronía casi como si fuese un baile coreografiado. En tiempo récord (tenía que acordarse de felicitarlos luego por la fluidez), estaban camino a la muralla norte, a caballo y armados con sus mejores implementos. Una espada y una daga eran la única compañía de Lord Sif, pero su mirada era más que suficiente para infundir terror en los enemigos. No por nada lo llamaban dios de la guerra.

Los habitantes de la sección norte estaban asustados. Un chiquillo había visto a los gigantes dirigiéndose al paso a través de la muralla, y se lo había dicho a sus padres, y ellos les habían dicho a sus vecinos y ya era de conocimiento público. Más de la mitad del barrio, los más paranoicos, estaban atrincherados en sus casas como si los gigantes ya hubiesen entrado.

Lord Sif pasó por la avenida principal haciendo ruido con la pequeña tropa de guerreros detrás de él. No le gustaba alardear, pero sabía que ese tipo de espectáculos de despliegue de fuerzas y ruido de caballos calmaba el miedo de la gente. Como si un guerrero ruidoso fuese más letal que un guerrero en silencio.

Los gigantes aún no habían encontrado el pasaje, o si lo conocían, aún no habían llegado. En cualquier caso, estaban cerca. Lord Sif tenía un sentido especial para detectar cercanía de enemigos, y los caballos también los detectaban. Seguían controlados, pero sacudían la cabeza y las patas con gestos nerviosos.

Un cosquilleo en su cuello lo alertó, y cuando miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron con la reina a cierta distancia de los guerreros. Lord Sif frunció los labios pero sólo la miró y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a la muralla.

Sabía que sería inútil pedirle que se volviese al palacio por su seguridad. Ella se negaría. Ahora debía cuidar de ella además de dirigir a sus soldados. Lady Loki vivía poniéndolo al límite.

—Lord Daven, Bjorn, Ivar —dijo, e hizo una gesto señalando arriba de la muralla. Los tres guerreros desmontaron y corrieron hacia las escaleras que permitían subir al borde del muro por dentro del reino—. Jorden, Lars, Niels, Fandral —hizo un gesto y los cuatro hombres cruzaron el pasaje a través de la muralla a medio galope y frenaron a unos metros de distancia fuera del reino.

Lord Sif se acercó al trote en su corcel a la reina y frenó en seco. Su caballo piafó nervioso. Los gigantes estaban cerca.

—Su Majestad, ¿qué piensa hacer?

—Bueno, Lord Sif —movió la mano derecha—. He venido a crear un muro mágico que los mantendrá lejos de aquí y no los dejará entrar —dijo con seriedad—. Y si no le molesta, ¿me ayudaría bajar del caballo?

El pedido de la reina no lo hizo enojar, aunque frunció el ceño. Lo distraía de su deber por un momento, cosa que no apreciaba en lo más mínimo, pero al mismo tiempo significaba ayudarla y acercarse a ella físicamente más que en la mayoría del tiempo.

Desmontó con un movimiento fluido que le confería la práctica, y se acercó al corcel de Lady Sif con una zancada después de tranquilizar al suyo con una caricia en el cuello. Tomó las riendas del corcel de la reina y le acarició la frente al animal, susurrando un _"Shhh"_ para calmarlo y que la reina pudiese desmontar. Los animales siempre reaccionaban muy nerviosos ante la cercanía de gigantes.

—Tenga cuidado, Su Majestad —dijo, tendiéndole una mano luego de quitarse el guante de cuero.

Ella tomó la mano de Lord Sif para bajar con elegancia de su caballo. Acomodó su capa y quitó su mano de la de Lord.

—Siempre tengo cuidado, milord —habló en modo de coqueteo—. Será fácil despistarlos y detenerlos —Su mirada seguía fija en los ojos del Lord.

 _"Siempre tengo cuidado."_ Lord Sif evitó reírsele en la cara. Al parecer ella llamaba "tener cuidado" a hacer de las suyas y dejar que luego los demás se encargaran de solucionar todo detrás.

No le gustaba la presencia de la reina ahí porque lo distraía. Llevaba un minuto contado mirándola a los ojos.

Se enfundó de nuevo el guante y tomó ambos corceles de las riendas, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a un guerrero para que viniese a encargarse de los animales.

—Acompáñeme, Su Majestad —dijo, tendiendo una mano para que ella fuese un paso más adelante. No quería perderla de vista.

Cuando llegaron a la muralla, alzó la voz para que los guerreros liderados por Fandral entrasen de nuevo a este lado de la muralla. No les dio explicaciones de su proceder, pero la presencia de la reina les dio pista suficiente.

Cuando cruzaron la frontera, la reina hizo aparecer sus dagas en sus manos.

El guerrero sintió un escalofrío pero se lo aguantó. Todos sus sentidos lo alertaban de peligro, su lado instintivo de persona normal le decía que corriese lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria. Su lado de guerrero se quedó clavado en el lugar y desenvainó su espada casi en silencio.

No estaba seguro de qué quería hacer Lady Loki. De lo que estaba seguro era que no quería verla en medio del peligro, y eso incluía una batalla.

Los sintió llegar antes de verlos aparecer, al tiempo que Lady Loki hacía aparecer su traje y su yelmo con cuernos.

La daga de la reina se incrustó en el cuerpo de un gigante. Lord Sif se enojó. Bastante. Mucho. Lady Loki no debía estar en una batalla así. Ese era el trabajo de los guerreros que entrenaban para eso. No sé perdonaría a sí mismo si le sucediese algo a la joven mujer.

Dio una orden alzando la voz, y los silbidos de las flechas de los tres guerreros sobre la muralla zumbaron en el aire y le dieron a tres gigantes con puntería perfecta. Sintió cierto orgullo. Eran buenos guerreros. Los había entrenado bien.

Tomó a la reina de la cintura y la puso detrás de él en un sólo movimiento, sin pedir permiso. Estaba ahora en su terreno, y en la batalla era él quien daba las órdenes.

Decapitó al gigante que se abalanzó hacia él como si fuese cosa de todos los días, que de hecho era cosa de todos los días para el dios de la guerra.

—Oye, qué te pasa, soy la reina —dijo ella con ira detrás de él.

Él se giró y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente cerca de la ira.

—Su Majestad, en el campo de batalla, mando yo. La seguridad del reino y la seguridad de usted están bajo mi responsabilidad en este momento. Yo fui quién entrenó para esto, no usted, así que déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Esto no es sólo un juego más.

Desenvainó la daga de su cinto y se la clavó en el costado al gigante que se había acercado a la carrera, sin siquiera mirar atrás mientras lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Lady Loki, como retándola a desafiar su posición en ese momento.

—Bien, haz lo tuyo y yo haré lo mío con mi magia —contestó ella. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar—. Tus hombres y yo podrán traspasar el muro pero ellos no —habló dándole la espalda. Ya una vez que se hubo alejado de la batalla que se había creado unos metros atrás, hizo desaparecer su armadura. Levantó las manos a la altura de sus costillas y empezó a murmurar palabras que Lord Sif no comprendió. Un aura verde empezó a fluir de sus manos, empezando a verse un campo de fuerza.

Los jötnar captaron lo que estaba haciendo la reina, más rápido de lo que el guerrero hubiese creído posible.

Con un rugido escalofriante, pasaron de trotar a correr.

Lord Sif golpeó el pomo de su espada y creó una segunda hoja, obteniendo su jabalina con empuñadura en el centro. La hizo girar y empaló a un jötunn con velocidad letal, pero los demás se habían enfurecido.

Otra andanada de flechas acabó con algunos gigantes más, pero los que quedaban pasaron la línea de defensa que establecía el guerrero.

Uno de ellos lo atacó al cuello con su garra, pero Lord Sif lo bloqueó con su brazo. Las uñas del ser se clavaron en su piel y lo recorrió un estallido de dolor mientras su brazo se quemaba por el frío.

Lord Sif soltó un grito de guerra que traspasó los tímpanos de los jötnar y atravesó al gigante con su espada, retorciendo el filo para hacerlo pedazos por dentro.

Varias dagas de la reina se clavaron en otro gigante que se acercaba a él.

—Vámonos ya —dijo la reina con seriedad, de nuevo a su lado. Puso su mano sobre su brazo y volvió a decir algo en un idioma que Lord Sif no entendió— Para la otra ten cuidado —hablo en broma, como si no estuviese preocupada.

El guerrero estaba acostumbrado a las heridas, pero nunca terminaba de habituarse al daño que hacían los jötnar. El hechizo de Lady Loki envió un alivio instantáneo a todo su cuerpo, y su corazón volvió a latir normal. Intentó no demostrarlo, pero el alivio estaba reflejado en sus ojos cuando miró a la reina.

—Tendré más cuidado, milady, pero para la próxima intente no distraerme.

Ella alejó su mano del brazo del Lord.

—Pues usted debió concentrarse más en lo que hacía y no en mí —se justificó y alzó una ceja—. Ahora ya podemos irnos. El campo ya ha sido levantado —Habló con calma y no en su tono serio—. Aparte no debiste cuidar de mí, sé defenderme sola.

Él ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de la reina e hizo una seña a los guerreros para que bajasen de la muralla, encaminándose hacia dentro con Lady Loki a su lado. Era impresionante la habilidad de la mujer para sacarlo de quicio con cada cosa que decía, pero sin embargo algo en él le hacía seguir a su lado a través de toda guerra.


	2. 2- Transición

**PARTE DOS**

 **TRANSICIÓN**

De vuelta en palacio, Lord Sif esa noche reía junto a los demás guerreros. Les había felicitado por la habilidad y fluidez bajo sus órdenes que habían demostrado esa tarde, y ahora la historia estaba en boca de todos. Las doncellas servían hidromiel y cerdo asado, y los cánticos que componían un par de bardos y poetas se unían al bullicio general. Lord Sif estaba distendido y poco formal, como siempre que festejaba con sus soldados. Había momentos para estar serio. Éste no era uno de ellos.

Agradecía la ausencia de Lady Loki en ese momento. Sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola al menos por un rato, y frente a ella él no se atrevía a reír así, a dejar de lado su seriedad y rectitud. Pero cuando ella estaba ausente, era uno más. No tenía que mantener un estatus, sus compañeros palmeaban su espalda y se metía a competencias de quién bebía más sin respirar. Era un momento en el que podía distenderse y olvidar sus problemas.

Sin embargo, parte de él seguía dándole vueltas a la reina. No podía ser de otro modo. Mientras lanzaba una carcajada y terminaba su sexta copa colmada de hidromiel, Lady Loki paseaba por su mente, haciendo de las suyas y creando caos en la mente organizada del dios.

Al rato, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Sus sentidos se estaban obnubilando. Odiaba eso, mas no podía evitar las celebraciones. Sus soldados lo tomarían a mal si no asistiese a las fiestas, como si no quisiese verlos.

Así que lanzó otra carcajada ante el intento de baile de Lord Daven y miró su copa. Le quedaba un fondo. Era la decimosegunda. La apartó, sin terminar lo que le quedaba, y una muchacha aprovechó ese momento para escurrirse bajo su brazo y sentarse en sus rodillas.

Todo el mundo lanzó un chiflido y más risas. A su alrededor, cada guerrero tenía al menos una sirvienta en sus brazos. Fandral tenía tres.

—Milady, por favor —Lord Sif hizo un gesto, rechazando los servicios de la joven. Ella hizo un mohín con los labios y se acercó más en su regazo, pidiendo un beso. El guerrero tuvo una vista privilegiada de su escote. Cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionó en contra de su voluntad.

—Vamos, milord, uno sólo —rió la chica, batiendo sus pestañas. Todos estaban pendientes de la escena. Sif pudo oír una o dos apuestas entre las risas. Era conocido por su rechazo a ese tipo de cosas.

Su instinto masculino le hizo deslizar una mano por la cintura de la mujer y atraerla hacia él con posesividad. Apenas rozó con su boca los labios sonrientes de la muchacha, en un destello volvió a su mente el beso con Lady Loki en las caballerizas, el que la reina le había dado para provocarlo.

—Discúlpeme —Se puso de pie, obligando a la chica a salir de encima de él, y recogiendo su espada envainada de la mesa, se retiró del salón, entre las exclamaciones divertidas de todos.

Minutos más tarde, recargó los codos en el borde de la atalaya en una de las torres más altas, y suspiró, pasándose una mano por los ojos. Sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje y el cielo que anochecía. Al oír cascos allá abajo, negó con la cabeza, sonriendo pero con ojos cansados. Sabía que era Lady Loki. Su instinto se lo decía. Sin embargo, no fue tras ella. La reina necesitaba privacidad, como toda persona, aunque ella misma no parecía tener eso muy en cuenta a la hora de meterse en la mente del guerrero. Lord Sif se quedó mirando la pequeña figura encapuchada sobre el caballo blanco mientras se alejaba, y él se quedó ahí, recargado en el balcón de la atalaya, como el alma solitaria que era.

No se movió de su puesto de vigilancia. Pasó más de una hora, pero estaba habituado a estar en una posición fija por un tiempo largo. Tenía los ojos clavados en la entrada al patio de palacio, y sus hombros se relajaron sólo recién cuando vio la figura de la reina volviendo.

Bajó rápidamente los escalones de la torre hasta la base en un par de minutos y entró al pasillo que llevaba al resto del palacio. En ese tiempo, Lady Loki ya había entrado y al parecer se había ido a la sala donde solía tomar té, según le dijo un criado.

Cuando llegó al lugar, la reina ya estaba allí sentada junto a un libro y una bandeja con té y galletas.

El guerrero golpeó levemente la puerta con los nudillos para anunciarse.

La reina no quitó la vista del libro para hablar.

—Adelante.

Lord Sif entró y se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie.

—Sólo venía a ver si necesitaba algo, Su Majestad. La cena será servida en cuanto usted lo requiera.

La diosa sonrió.

—Gracias. Bueno, ya me gustaría que sirvieran la cena... También me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar —hablo en modo de orden.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza.

—No creo que eso sea correcto políticamente hablando, Su Majestad. Usted es la reina y yo un guerrero. No quiero dar pie a habladurías, si me entiende —Se inclinó arrodillándose y se volvió a levantar—. Con su permiso, iré a ordenar que sirvan la cena.

Ella negó y se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Ha sido una orden, milord. Las habladurías de la gente no me importan en lo más mínimo —dijo con seriedad. Su mirada se encontraba fija en los ojos del Lord—. Ahora ve a hacer lo que debas porque muero de hambre —caminó un poco por el salón—. Te quiero en el comedor.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que le agradó una orden de Lady Loki. Cenar al lado de ella, si bien acarrearía burlas y juegos de parte de la propia reina, al mismo tiempo lo dejaría estar cerca de ella en algo más íntimo que una batalla o una conversación en el salón. El guerrero inclinó la cabeza con un suspiro, como aceptando, y luego se retiró a zancadas.

En cuanto se cruzó con un criado, le dio la orden de servir la cena, y luego fue a arreglarse a su habitación. Aún seguía con el olor leve de la mujerzuela en su ropa y su aliento apestaba a alcohol, cosa que se solucionó con un trago de la bebida medicinal que le había enseñado a obtener la difunta reina Frigga.

 _"Bebe si necesitas hacerlo,"_ le había dicho ella. _"Pero luego no lo dejes en evidencia. Eso sólo te acarrearía más dificultades. Este cordial quitará todo rastro del alcohol en tu sangre y tu aliento."_

En este caso, la bebida estaba justificada. Había tenido una fiesta. Pero igualmente, no quería que la visión que Lady Loki tuviese de él fuera la de un hombre que bebía alcohol suficiente para tres hombres.

Cambió sus ropas por unas más elegantes que la armadura, aunque la espada y el puñal seguían en su cinto y sus ojos nunca perderían esa mirada que detectaba y reaccionaba a problemas aunque supuestamente estuviese relajado.

Cuando terminó, se encaminó al salón donde había dejado a la reina y se anunció de nuevo con un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Sabía que en esos minutos la cena ya habría sido puesta en la mesa del comedor real.

El guerrero se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con la rodilla derecha, y cruzó el brazo sobre el pecho en señal de respeto cuando la reina abrió la puerta.

—Milady. La cena está servida.

Se irguió con gesto elegante y se quedó de pie inmóvil dejando el paso libre a Lady Loki, esperando que ella encabezase el camino hacia el comedor. Él, como escolta y guardia, debía ir detrás.

Ella sólo movió la cabeza asistiendo. Salió de la sala donde estaba para empezar a caminar, sabía que Lord Sif iba detrás de ella como siempre.

Las puertas del comedor estaban abiertas ya y la mesa servida para dos, aunque a Lord Sif, habituado como estaba a comidas relativamente normales, le pareció que había demasiadas fuentes, jarras y platos para sólo dos personas. Era en cierto modo malgastar comida, pero no dijo nada, y en silencio se adelantó a Lady Loki y le corrió la silla que parecía casi un trono, para que ella pudiese sentarse.

—Gracias, milord —dijo con un tono normal. No frío, ni nada serio, y alzó la vista para conectar sus ojos verdes con los ojos del Lord—. Sé que nunca me escuchas decir esto pero gracias por acceder a cenar conmigo —dijo. Pero luego se quedó pensando—. Aunque en realidad fue una orden mía —sonrió con malicia y negó.

Lord Sif se sentó con un movimiento elegante después de volver a acercarle la silla a la mesa. Movió la espada en su cinto para que no le molestase al sentarse, pero no se la quitó. Su puesto, ante todo, era el de guardia.

—No necesita dar las gracias, Su Majestad. Sus deseos son órdenes, y sus órdenes son cumplidas —dijo con voz calma, y la miró a los ojos un breve segundo.

Había sido educado como caballero y Lord antes de convertirse en guerrero por decisión propia, por lo que tenía conocimientos, aunque no muy avanzados, sobre el protocolo y la educación. Imitó a Lady Loki poniendo la servilleta en su regazo, y entraron dos criados en ese momento. Los criados comenzaron a servirles. Lord Sif hacía mucho que había dejado de ser servido para dedicarse a servir en su lugar, y por ello se sintió un tanto extraño en esa situación, pero su expresión no lo delató.

—Espero disfrutes la cena, milord —la voz de Lady Loki lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Frenó al sirviente con una mano cuando éste iba a servirle hidromiel en la copa, y en su lugar bebió de la copa de agua. El otro sirviente estaba a un lado de Lady Loki, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en la mano con carne asada para que ella se sirviese a gusto.

—La disfrutaré, milady, no lo dude —sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada mientras se llevaba la copa de agua a los labios. En la celebración después de la batalla no había hecho más que beber alcohol, por lo que una cena sólida era de agradecer.

Lady Loki soltó un suspiro y con elegancia se sirvió dos trozos de carne y luego alzó la vista hacia el guerrero.

—¿Cómo siguió el brazo? —Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos— El hechizo que puse en tu brazo era para aguantar el dolor de la quemadura, no sé cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo —dijo. Centró su vista en la comida y tomó un cuchillo y el tenedor para empezar a comer.

Luego de que la reina se sirviera, se sirvió él, una cantidad mayor que la de ella. Alzó la vista hacia Lady Loki cuando esta habló, y un pinchazo le recorrió el antebrazo, como si mencionarlo le hubiese hecho acordarse de él.

—Oh —alzó la mano y se miró la muñeca. La piel tenía un tono más grisáceo que de costumbre, pero por lo demás no andaba tan mal—. Casi me había olvidado de ello. Tengo... —buscó la palabra en su mente mientras Lady Loki comía el primer bocado— como un... ¿Factor de curación acelerado? Algo así dijeron los sanadores la primera vez que me vieron. Puede que sean efectos secundarios de ser el dios de la guerra. No creo que un dios de la guerra sirva de mucho si cualquier accidente en combate lo dejase inválido.

Sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos brillaron al mirar a la reina, antes de tomar los cubiertos y comer él un bocado.

—El motivo de mi ausencia hasta hoy, mi recuperación en cama... Eso sí fue algo más grave —no sabía por qué se lo estaba contando a ella, pero lo hizo—. Esa herida hubiese desangrado en un par de minutos a otro guerrero normal. Lord Daven hubiese muerto si yo no me hubiese metido en medio. No quiero dar detalles en medio de una comida; fue un poco más que violento.

—Pero al menos estas aquí conmigo —dijo ella como sin pensar, y luego intentó corregirse—. Lo digo porque eres mi guardia personal —dijo y sonrió de lado.

Él decidió no decir nada ante lo de "Al menos estás aquí conmigo." Un comentario cáustico llegó a su boca pero se lo tragó antes de emitir siquiera un sonido. En su lugar, se metió comida a la boca para tener una excusa para no hablar. Se demoró todo lo que pudo con ese bocado, pero eventualmente tuvo que tragar y dijo cualquier cosa de cortesía para llenar el silencio.

—Hubiese vuelto hace mucho si fuera por mí, pero el sanador no me dejaba levantarme y menos aún entrenar. Mis disculpas por haberla dejado sin mi protección durante ese mes. Pero, no sé si lo notó, dejé a Lord Aren a cargo de mi puesto en ese período de tiempo. Dígame, ¿él cumplió con su trabajo? No llegué a averiguar los detalles.

Enarcó ligeramente las cejas y la miró mientras se llevaba la copa de agua a los labios.

—Claro, él hizo bien su trabajo —contestó la reina—. Me seguía a todas partes que fuera pero siempre mantenía su distancia —dijo. Comió el pedazo de carne asada que había cortado, y el guerrero pudo notar la forma en que lo miraba de reojo. Ya veía venir lo que iba a pasar—. Aún recuerdo ese beso que nos dimos en las caballerizas —habló ella en tono coqueto y con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

 _¡Clang!_

El tenedor del guerrero se le resbaló de los dedos, golpeó el plato de oro y rebotó. Los reflejos de Lord Sif actuaron más rápido que su mente, y atrapó el cubierto en su mano antes de que tocara el suelo. Con un carraspeo, se enderezó y dejó el tenedor sobre su plato.

—Mis disculpas —dijo. Tomó un sorbo de la copa para recuperar la estabilidad.

Una cosa era que Lady Loki dijese eso. Otra muy diferente era que lo dijese frente a los criados. Tal vez a ella no le haría nada. Pero a él, si se enteraban los demás guerreros... Lord Sif había pasado desmintiendo los rumores de que era un mujeriego durante toda su vida como guerrero. Un sólo comentario de uno de los criados que acababan de escuchar eso en el comedor podía arruinar todo el respeto que había logrado que los otros guerreros le tuviesen.

Sin embargo, su mente no pudo evitar volver a ese beso. Lo bien y lo mal que se había sentido a la vez. Y luego el beso de la mujerzuela. Sabía que si hubiese sido Lady Loki quien estuviera en sentada en sus rodillas pidiéndole un beso, la cosa hubiese sido diferente.

Lisa y llanamente, la reina lo volvía loco. Ese cuerpo era el único que quería bajo y sobre el suyo, esa piel de marfil era la única que quería tocar, esos labios los únicos que deseaba besar. La mente de Lord Sif estaba yendo en una dirección peligrosa, y se metió un bocado de carne a la boca para intentar alejar eso de su cabeza. Por mucho que quisiese, nunca había logrado dominar el curso de sus pensamientos. Que supiese, nadie podía dominar sus pensamientos. Las sinapsis cerebrales no es algo que uno pueda controlar, y sus sinapsis tenían una extraña tendencia a imaginar cosas que no debía imaginar en presencia de una diosa que leía mentes.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo la reina al criado que quedaba, con frialdad y seriedad. Como si no tuviese sentimientos, y el criado se había retirado enseguida dejando solos a Lord Sif y a ella en el comedor.

La sonrisa de la diosa estaba llena de malicia al mirarlo.

—Uff… milord —dijo en un tono coqueto y seductor. Se levantó de su asiento y retiró la servilleta que tenía sobre las piernas para dejarla en la mesa.

Cuando vio a Lady Loki levantarse de su silla, él iba a levantarse por respeto, y al mismo tiempo para evitar lo que preveía que iba a pasar. Sin embargo la reina fue rápida, y antes de que se levantara más de cinco centímetros en la silla, las suaves y frías manos de la diosa en sus hombros lo hicieron sentarse de nuevo. Sus hombros estaban tan tensos que sentía el dolor en la articulación, como si hubiese peleado por horas con una espada demasiado pesada.

—Oh... Milord, tus hombros se encuentran tensos —volvió a hablar ella con aquel tono seductor y coqueto.

El susurro seductor de los labios de ella en su oído le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, más que las doce copas de alcohol que había tomado en la celebración hacía un rato. Sus piernas estaban tan tensas haciendo presión contra las patas de la silla desde adentro que si seguía así terminaría rompiendo la silla. Seguía con las manos sobre el mantel, pero estaban cerradas en puños.

La reina empezó a dar un masaje en sus hombros y luego comenzó a besar leves besos sobre su cuello.

Lady Loki sabía lo que hacía. O tal vez no, porque Lord Sif estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse inmóvil. Sus manos en suaves círculos sobre la tela de la ropa en los hombros de Lord Sif lo invitaban a relajarse; justo el día que no llevaba armadura. Los besos en su cuello amenazaban con hacer cortocircuitos en su cerebro. Cada huella húmeda que dejaba en la piel del dios quemaba y encendía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. No quería ceder; sabía que si destensaba aunque fuese un solo músculo, habría perdido la batalla, y lo que seguiría no podría controlarlo siquiera la misma reina con sus hechizos.

La diosa dejó una lamida sobre el cuello del Lord, y él se estremeció.

—Uff... Milord, sé que lo deseas —susurro ella sobre su oído con sensualidad y con una coquetería muy notable—. He leído lo que pensabas y sé que quieres esto —siguió hablando de aquel mismo tono. Pasó su mano derecha por el pecho del guerrero—. Tan tentador es todo lo que piensas —se apartó para luego sentarse en su regazo como lo había hecho aquella mujerzuela en la celebración—. Relaja tu cuerpo, estás demasiado tenso y tu autocontrol no te servirá contra mí —se había acercado al Lord, haciendo que sus labios se rozarán entre sí—. Déjate llevar.

A la mierda con todo. Ella se lo había buscado y el cuerpo del guerrero había levantado tanta temperatura como para derretir un iceberg.

Antes siquiera de que la última letra terminase de vibrar en la lengua de Lady Loki, la boca de Lord Sif había atrapado la de la reina. Empujó la pelvis de la mujer contra la de él con mano de hierro, y con la otra mano presionó la nuca de la diosa hacia él, impidiéndole todo escape. Si ahora ella quería arrepentirse, no tendría manera de evitar lo que seguía. Había jugado con él y había ganado, o había perdido, depende de cómo se lo mirase.

El aroma salvaje y a la vez femenino de Lady Loki lo rodeaba como una droga y despertaba su instinto de una forma que él no podía, ni querría ya, detener.

La reina pasó una mano por su cuello y luego lo abrazó, acercándose aún más a él.

El deseo consumía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Había reprimido ese impulso durante tantos siglos, casi un milenio literalmente, mil eras solares, que ahora que lo había liberado no había forma de volver a encadenarlo.

Su beso se volvió violento, Lady Loki era suya y sólo suya en ese momento; la tenía atrapada entre la mesa y su cuerpo, con una mano en su espalda para que el filo de la madera lo dañase a él y no a ella.

Sus labios resbalaron de los de ella a través de su mejilla y alcanzaron su oído. Su voz estaba cargada de deseo y era mucho más grave que de costumbre.

—Si quiere que me detenga, dígalo ahora —susurró en su oído—. Si no recibo una orden, en un instante ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ella se estremeció, pero no lo detuvo.

—No pares —dijo con un tono calmado. Ya no era su típico tono frío y serio. Ella quería que esto siguiera.

Cuando obtuvo el permiso de la reina, los gestos de Lord Sif pasaron de violentos a suaves. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel del brazo de Lady Loki y su aliento hizo un camino por su cuello. Dejó un beso en el hueco de su clavícula, intenso y suave. No dijo nada; en ese momento ya no hacía falta.

Cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma de la piel de la mujer, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos por su cuello y sus hombros. Podía sentirla estremecerse bajo su toque. Con suavidad bajó las mangas de su vestido por los hombros, acariciando la piel que la tela iba dejando al descubierto.

Ella lo tomó del mentón para acercarlo a ella y volver a besarlo de una manera más intensa y necesitada y bajó sus manos hacia el pecho del Lord para aferrar sus manos a su traje.

Él detuvo las manos en el límite cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Sus dedos rozaron las clavículas de Lady Loki, la tela del vestido aún cubría su pecho y la dejó ahí.

Con suavidad detuvo el beso y pegó su frente a la de ella. Su corazón latía rápido y su respiración se había agitado, algo que nunca le pasaba ni siquiera en combate.

—Lady Loki, no quiero hacer algo en contra de usted, mis principios, mi lealtad y mi honor —susurró en los labios de la diosa—. Deténgame ahora, se lo ruego, porque yo sólo ya no puedo detenerme.

—No te detengas —Murmuró ella con seriedad—. Hemos llegado muy lejos, milord —se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—Aún se puede detener —susurró él en sus labios, pero no se detuvo.

La besó lentamente, recorriendo su boca y atrayéndola hacia él.

Con un movimiento fluido, se puso de pie, alzando a la reina en sus brazos como si pesase menos que una pluma. Seguía besándola, de la forma en que siempre había soñado con ella.

El pasadizo poco conocido que conectaba el comedor con las alcobas reales se abrió ante el toque del guerrero que cargaba a Lady Loki en brazos. Un segundo después, habían desaparecido tras un aparente tramo de pared, y Lord Sif la llevaba a sus habitaciones. Si iba a hacerlo, no iba a ser en público.


End file.
